To develop a mathematically acceptable algorithm for the design of a morbidity index to permit comparisons of various diseases as to their impact on the persons affected, their families and society. Have reviewed extensively the existing literatures about various kinds of health indicators. The model derived by Chian (1976) has been selected for preliminary study. Due to some difficulties in obtaining needed data to (1) determine statistically the weight coefficients in the model and (2) to validate the model, this project is temporarily postponed. Consideration has been given to acquire such data from a comprehensive survey of neurological diseases and disorders.